Question of circumstances
by Keiran
Summary: Well, there are four chapters now, not much, I know. It's getting to be a SB/RL story I (and you, probably) hope. Don't forget to review!
1. "It's impossible..."

A/n there's my first attempt at slash, be nice please. (be nice= give me nice reviews). The pairing is Sirius/other, eventually Sirius/Remus. Or not exactly. Let's just say, Sirius for sure.

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah. You-Know-What (sure we do, Philosopher's Stone)

Rating: R to be honest it could be PG-13 as well, but I have some ideas what to do with some characters, and it's not going to be pleasant. To them, I mean.

Warning: Slash, yaoi, homosexuality (boys are only hugging and saying they're attracted to other boys, nothing more yet) whatever you call it, it's there. Torture (also only mentioned), stuff like that.

Anything else?

Question of circumstances 

**Chapter 1 **

**"It's impossible..."**

"Professor, why's Sirius not here?" Asked James Potter after the beginning of the seventh year. Dumbledore fell silent for few seconds. 

"I don't think you want to know."

"We do! Sirius is our friend, we have to know!" James exclaimed suddenly angry. Rest of his gang nodded furiously.

"Well... come with me." He said and led them to his office. He looked through a pile of papers on his desk. Then he picked up a letter and presented it to them. "Don't tell a soul about what you will read in a moment, please."

"Yes, sir." Remus said, leaning over James alongside with Lily and Peter to read.

Dumbledore-  
it's getting serious again. He's murdering pure-bloods. Last night we saw the Dark Mark above Black's house, and when we came there Taurus Black was already dead, tortured to death, Aurora was with us at the time. She's in terrible shock. Their son – Sirius – is missing.   
Moody

James rose his paled face. "No..." he whispered. "It's impossible..." the others were silent.

***

"Mr Potter!" 

"Yes, professor?"

"And the rest of you. I'm afraid I've got news."

"About Sirius?" 

"Yes. Follow me." He took all of them in his office once again and sat down. "I must warn you, I'll show you a letter I received from Moody, but it contains some drastic details. I was asked to visit him this weekend, for questioning. If you find yourself able to going, I shall take you with me."

"Very well." Remus was strong. He watched his mother being torn to pieces by the werewolf that once bit him. He watched his father blast the beast into oblivian in return. He could stand whatever was wrong with Sirius. 

Dumbledore-  
we found the Black's boy yesterday. He was in a muggle house, far away from everywhere. He was used as a training toy for youths for unforgiveables. And also to develop new methods of torture. They did a damn good job. The boy would have died of exhaustion had we came minutes later. There might have been other purpose in kidnaping him, other then they knew he is strong enough to be put under the Cruciatus for longer. How did they know, I'm not certain. Anyway, a terrible sight. Good thing someone persuaded Aurora to stay home once she knew we've almost found him, she'd need help too. He was tight and hanging over ankle-high puddle of his own blood. He was still conscious, in the medical sort of way. Two weeks of no sleep I daresay. They're still working on him, from what I know, and hopefully he'll live. We need to question him, about what he saw, but Aurora doesn't agree. I hope you can make her understand. I know why they left. There was a werewolf there. The muggle boy, also in pretty same condition. Perhaps it was him.  
Moody

All four was speechless. Dumbledore was watching them from over his glasses. Lily was close to tears. Remus was gritting his teeth. How dare they. How dare anybody hurt **his** Sirius?! 

His Sirius? Where did that come from?

*~*~*

"Remus." Said Sirius one night, looking unusually serious. Remus groaned and rolled to the other side of his bed. "Remus wake up." He whispered urgently.

"What?" He snapped at his friend.

"I need to talk to you." 

"You need to talk to me, and you wake me up at two in the morning. Couldn't it wait till the morning?"

"No." Dark-haired boy shifted uneasily.

"Well? Since I'm awake I may as well listen to you." Sirius was definiately not himself. 'No wonder at this hour.' "Damn, Padfoot, you're so nervous, as if you were about proposing!" Sirius if anything was even more embrassed. 

"Moony... I..." he stopped and shook his head. "You remember what I told you about girls, in the pub, some time ago? And what you said?" 

"That they're just the alternative?" 

"Yeah..."

"So?" 

"Well... you're the other." 

"Pardon?"

"The alternative. Girls or you. I choose you." Sirius whispered leaning over his friend. Remus blinked several times to chew it over. He stared into blue eyes above his face.

"You mean..."

"I'm in love with you."

"But... I'm... a werewolf..." Remus whispered.

"We covered it already, Remie."

"I... no. I do not want you." Young werewolf said. Sirius didn't show how much he was hurt, if he was at al. 

"Okay. I... Remus, you won't..."

"No, it's okay. Go to sleep." He heard Sirius going to his own bed. Perhaps he did act wrong... making Padfoot think he was actually interested. He didn't know when or how it happened, but it was wrong. Perhaps because Padfoot was much closer to the Wolf then Prongs or Wormtail. Poor Padfoot. 'I just hope he'll get over it. I don't want to lose him.'

*~*~*

"Sirius, guests to see you." Someone rose from the ground.

It was Sirius Black standing before their eyes – but hadn't they know it, they wouldn't believe. He was wearing only loose fitting trousers, his bare torso was covered in scratches, bruises, wounds and scars. One moon-shaped scar to be exact. Remus' eyes were fixed upon it for a time. So, now Sirius was what he was... he felt the pain... And then he felt someone's eyes on him. Someone was watching him from behind the young man. A boy, with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, dressed as his companion, and as hurt was studying him. Suddenly the boy gasped, snarled at Remus and wrapped his arms around Sirius possesivly. Young man embraced him in return shielding him from harm. He then rose his eyes to meet their gaze. 

Then it struct them. It was his eyes that changed. No mischievous sparkling, no energy, nothing in fact. They were dull. Similar to the other boy's eyes. 

Remus held his breath.

"They've been like that since they woke up. That's about last evening. Rarely talk to anyone but themselves. Both made werewolves... it's only my guessing, but probably they found mate in each other." It hit Remus like a brick dropped on his head. Could Sirius find a mate?

"Sirius..." James whispered. "Sirius..."

"Yes?" He watched them carefully. His eyes were locked longer on Remus then on anybody else. James stepped forward to embrace him, but the boy quickly placed himself in front of Sirius and growled.

"Don't you dare!" he hissed. Sirius gently pulled him backward murmuring soothingly. They both backed slightly. 

"Sirius, what's going on?" James demended. His friend rose his empty eyes. It took a minute before he spoke softly.

"I don't know you." James' brain was on its way to Hawaii. Lily dropped her jaw, and stared speechless. Remus was shocked, more then ever in his life. Peter was blinking and muttering something unintelligent. Then someone else came. Tall, dark-haired witch with red, swollen eyes.

"Hello, Aurora." Said professor Dumbledore. Sirius' mother.

"So, you came. But I am not going to let you question him. You think it was not enough, what's been done? Why can't you just leave him alone?" As she said it she walked over to Sirius and tried to pull him into a hug, but Sirius jumped away. The boy clung to him again. "Sirius... what's wrong with you... what's wrong?" His gaze was cold and even, yet curious.

"Who are you?" He asked. The woman took few steps backwards as if slapped.

"Sirius... child..." She said pleadingly. "You must remember me... I'm your mother." He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you remember, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked. The boy rose his head.

"Darkness." He replied honestly. 

"Do you remember anything you've been taught?"

"Yes. Everything." All of the people gave an astounded gasp.

"And you?" Dumbledore asked the boy next to Sirius. 

"More or less." He whispered.

"Aurora, can I speak to you for a second?" They walked a few feets away from the group. "I think I know why he's been taken... they seem to lack soldiers, and the Imperius requires energy and concentration."

"You're trying to tell me, they've tried to brainwash him? To make him a Death Eater?"

"Stronger and more loyal than anybody else." He finished for her. The woman seemed frozen to the core.

"And... it's permanent?"

"I'm afraid so."

"No..." few tears leaked down her face. "No. I've already lost Taurus, why couldn't Sirius be okay?" She started to cry openly. Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Aurora... he's still here. He'd lost his memories, but his personality is still there. He's not lost. They didn't took away what was connected with school, so maybe there are some thoughts untouched." The woman nodded.

"Could I take him home?"

"Perhaps, it'd be better to take him to Hogwarts." Aurora nodded. 

"All right. Can I come to see him sometimes?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well. I suppose you'd need to get him some of his school things? I'll go and pack them now. I'll bring them here. Wait please." She said and went away. Dumbledore sighed and walked to the group of teenagers.

"Sirius? You shall be going with us to Hogwarts." Both Sirius and the boy rose their eyes.

"We." He responded.

"Excuse me?" 

"We, if anybody." Sirius explained. The boy clung to him. Dumbledore and the rest were quite stunned.

"Well. Alright then." The group watched the two boys. 

"When we'll be going, professor?" Asked James.

"As soon as Aurora brings in Sirius' things."


	2. "I can't see the point"

Here's another chapter. I'm so proud, Prongs said she liked it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You already know this is slash, unless you have strange working PC which make ff.net jump to the second part of a story. To those unlucky people I'll repeat: this is slash. If Remus gets lucky it'll be Sirius\Remus, if he doesn't… well, poor thing will be alone. Or he'll find someone else? What d'you think?

**Question of Circumstances**

**Chapter 2**

**"I can't see the point."**

"What?" 

"The point. You know? The ugly stuff you're always compelled to know? Especially at school, which I believe I'm in." Said Sirius shrugging. For the past few days James had no idea whether he should be crying or laughing. He felt more like crying.

"Sirius... damn it."

"With pleasure." Sirius was so... siriusish. Yet it was not him. As if someone else has taken the boy's body and mind. And that irritating kid that always tagged along. Strangely, the boy seemed to peeve a hell out of Moony, how and why was beyond James.

Well... he was nice, quiet, not getting in the way, always following Sirius' every wish. Should Sirius tell him to jump off the cliff, the kid would most certainly obey without a backward glance. 

And Remus looked sometimes like he wanted Padfoot to do exactly that.

"Sirius, explain me again, why do you suddenly need a point to pull pranks ignoring the rules."

"I don't know. Call it a feeling."

"Shit, you've been doing it basicly from the day you arrived here!"

"Forgive me if I don't remember." 'Why is he so drastically changed?' Remus wondered. 'He said he doesn't remember. What the hell is going on here?'

"Look if it isn't the poor creature Sirius Black and his little toy." Malicious voice was heard. 

"Bugger off, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Potter, I'm not talking to you." 

"Malfoy?" Sirius asked. "Malfoy?" He said again his eyes flashing dangerously. He strode the corridor in two long steps and grabbed the pale boy by the collar. Crabbe and Goyle needed some time to get over the fact someone was choking their master before their very eyes, the idea was ridiculous. Not only to them, the Marauders also took their time to realize what was happening. 

"Sirius… Sirius, please stop." Little boy pleaded softly. "Leave him." Deep sapphires locked at the boy. "You'll get in trouble. Please." After another while, and few hopeless coughs and soft cries from Lucius Malfoy, Sirius released the latter. The boy left obviously frightened. The couple watched after them, the taller boy furious, the shorter calm.

"You should have let me. It was their mistake." The taller said. 

"No. It was not him."

"Uhm, Padfoot?" James asked. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." He answered shortly. "What you were saying about the pranks?"

***

Remus woke up. He couldn't sleep lately, he didn't know why. Everytime he slept he found himself praying. He couldn't remember what for. He got up and walked to the window. He's done lots of praying since he came here. At first he prayed to have some friends. After he found them he prayed they wouldn't know about his condition. Then that they wouldn't abandon him (the shortest of prayers, lasted about thirty seconds James gave Sirius for the drums), that his friends would be alright when they attempted becoming Animagi. He's been praying Sirius would still be his friend after Remus refused to become his lover. 

What were his prayers about this night?

Short whimper caught his attention. Remus turned around slowly and hesistantly pulled the curtains of Sirius' bed aside. He breathed freely. It was only that kid. Not Sirius. 'What the hell I'm thinking?' he asked himself. 'It's a child, it should be comforted. Come on, Moony. Do something.'

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked finally. The boy turned his head startled. He turned half of his body to be exact, because the position he and Sirius were currently in forbid them to look behind their own back. 

"Yeah." He whispered.

"So." Remus looked at the ceiling. "Why were you crying?"

"It doesn't matter. I had a nightmare."

"Oh. You... need help?" The older werewolf forced himself to ask the question he knew he had to ask. And immediately cursed himself for asking. Sirius was the kid's mate, Sirius was the one supposed to help.

But Sirius was sound asleep. It wouldn't be polite to interrupt his sleep. Damn him. He should help that kid. 'But you're the one awake. Come on Remus. Do *something*.'

"I'm fine." the kid whispered. "Really." Sirius mumbled something in his sleep. The boy glanced at the sleeping one and smiled softly. "He looks like a little child when he's asleep." He said. Remus was surprised that the words were directed towards him. He glanced at the sleeping boy and realized that was true. Sirius didn't take his troubles with him as he slept, that's why he probably never had nightmares. Remus suddenly realized he envied him. Nights that brought peace. Nights without nightmares. 

Sirius was just lucky.

"You are sure everything's fine?" Remus asked again. 

"Yes, don't worry." The boy smiled again and snuggled closer to the warm body beside him. The golden-eyed boy watched the couple for few seconds. Words were storming in his head.

(view into Remus Lupin's head: Sirius, werewolf, moon, Sirius, Kid, Shack, Sirius, James, Peter, Sirius, map, Padfoot, marauders, dogs, lycanthropy, Canis Major, Sirius)

'Why Sirius. Damn. Why am I thinking about Sirius the whole goddamn time. Why can't I think about anything else. Like: there's a full moon tomorrow night. I wonder how Sirius is going to take it. Damn.'

The boy watched the couple for few more seconds, then turned around and went to his own bed. He didn't have the chance to know what was making the kid unhappy. 

~*~

"We're going to be there as soon as Pomfrey is out, don't worry."

"Should I? Werewolves are quite dangerous to humans, you should see how they treat someone they don't like. It's you who should be worried."

"Sirius… we're Animagi. And you're one as well." James said in a hushed voice.

"I know." Sirius stunned his friends. "What? I already said I remember everything I've been taught."

"Yeah… Well, see you." James said when the three werewolves exited the Gryffindor common room. "We're technically not needed anymore there, there three of them… and we can't go wandering with three werewolves alone. We'll have to just be there."

~*~

Three boys were sitting on the dusted floor of an old hut. Two of them were curled around each other. The other was doing his best not to look at them. They were waiting for the moon to rise and rid them of humanity. 

But before the moon rose another two appeared. They joined the trio on the floor. Before the moon rose the newcomers turned into animals – the taller into a stag, the lower into a rat. 

The smallest of the three burrowed his face in his companion's chest. He smiled and stroked child's back. 

The moon rose.

### 

I'm sitting on the floor in a Shrieking Shack as they… it was James I think, called it. It's full moon tonight; we'll be wolves in less then five minutes. I fear the change… I've only done it once, and it hurt so much. Or was it the bite that hurt? I can't remember now. About that change I can reckon only sharp teeth digging in my shoulder, I remember blood tripling down my chest.

I feel His heart beating. I love the rhythm. I could spend countless hours just listening to it. He feels so serene and he's so warm. He's much calmer than I am. Perhaps he doesn't want to worry me. Or maybe he really is calm. I feel like I've known him for years, but he still amazes me. 

He breathes and glances at me. I smile – he smiles back. He is so beautiful when he smiles. He's beautiful whatever he does. 

The moon is rising. I can feel her rays on my skin. Strangely, I feel no fear now. He is with me; I can still hear His heartbeat. It's quickening now. The change is upon us. My body starts to feel pain, but I no loger care. 

###

Sirius had an urge to howl. Not at his own pain – his transformation lasted about ten seconds, and truth to be told it didn't hurt really. He was surprised, shreds of memories he had told him the change was long and painful. But when he looked at his fellow wolves he realized he was an exception. The two were writhing in agony. 

Maybe it was all about him being a dog before becoming a wolf. That was why he had that urge to comfort ones that hurt. He hated seeing others in pain. 

The stag watched the calm wolf half happy, half worried. His best friend didn't hurt. That was good news. His mate and his friend hurt. That was bad news. The stag knew what pain Sirius was going through right now. He had told him once; he couldn't stand seeing someone hurting. Not even his worst enemy.

Hell, he saw Sirius comforting Severus Snape when his mother died. That was in their fifth year and though he hated the other so much he made him go after a werewolf, that night he talked to him, he let him cry on his shoulder. And never mentioned it again.

The Change was done, and three werewolves were standing before each other. The stag sensed something disturbing in the air, something like hostility. He glanced at the wolfs – the golden eyed one was snarling dangerously. At the smallest one – which replied in the same fashion. They were about pouncing on each other when the third appeared between them – the darkest, nuzzled the smallest and made it lie down at his side. The he growled at the third.

The wolf looked at him suddenly lost. Finally he bowed his head and lay down. The stag breathed freely. The trio wanted to fall asleep it seemed. Most of them did.

Golden-eyed werewolf had an urge to howl.


	3. "I'm afraid."

Hey! It's me again! Things are getting to their intended R rating, or perhaps just starting to. Hey! Lily is playing Sherlock with always-there-to-ask-intelligent-questions loyal doctor Watson-James. Another character brought to the fic! Not original. You decide whether he gets in on the triangle or not. ^_^ and bloody hell, people, REVIEW! That's not so hard since the changes on ff.net. Please? Do it for Sirius, our poor little thing? /*.*\ 

**Chapter 3**

**"I'm afraid." **

"Why?"

"I can feel it enclosing around me. The darkness. It's everywhere, I sometimes have the feeling I can't breathe."

"Do you hurt?"

"No… it's like I'm falling. No pain, no feelings. Nothing. But perhaps it's more than nothing, perhaps I should say it's everything. I'm melting into one with the stars."

"That's beautiful. Why are you afraid then?"

"I'm alone at first. All alone."

"Then somebody comes?"

"Then I am no more." Sirius whispered softly. Remus stared at him shocked.

"Sirius… But that was just a dream, nothing more, surely." But Sirius just shot him a glance.

"No. That's going to happen. I know. But I can't help it." 

***

Remus couldn't help but wonder about his conversation with Sirius earlier that day. It was obvious Sirius was worried. About what? And why the hell he was talking to him, not to his precious mate? 

Because his mate was just a child. He couldn't comfort. He didn't know him like Remus did. His mate was a small, frightened boy, who'd been put through far too much considering his abilities.

But again, so was Sirius. 

No, Sirius was not *frightened*, like the boy was. Sirius was *afraid*. Sirius had abilities to deal with everything, Sirius was strong.

'Shit…' Remus realized. 'I'm… what am I doing anyways?'

"Will you look at that, don't we have *Lupin* mooning here!" 'Oh great, just what I needed. Snape.'

"Will you look at that, don't we have *Snape* thinking here!"

"Leave him Severus, after all, his lover just dumped him for a younger, no wonder he's distressed." Malfoy sneered. Remus frowned inwardly.

"You're too afraid to bug Sirius, so you've come to bug me instead. What a pity Sirius is on his way here."

"Sure as hell. Right now he's probably right there with his little toy, having great time."

"I'll have great time Malfoy sending you back to hell. And I really could use some fun now." Said a cold but soft voice.

"What, your little toy left you?" Lucius did his best to maintain the level but the glares he was getting from Sirius were matching even the Dark Lord's wrath. This time Sirius only stared. Two Slytherins started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and left.

"Thank you." Remus muttered. He stole a quick glance at Sirius, but instead his eyes landed upon the kid.

The kid who was holding Sirius hand.

'Damn it! Don't look if you don't want to see. Don't look if you don't want to see. Don't look if you don't want to see. Don't look that way at Sirius! ... Damn it! Moony, you're a lost case.' The kid glanced at him shortly, but his stare was meaningful. 'Mine.'

***

"Moony, what's bothering you?" James Potter came to conclusion something was bothering Moony after long hours spent thinking really hard.

"Nothing."

"Sure as hell. Look I know something is wrong... especially the way you stare at Sirius recently." Remus blushed slightly.

"I don't stare at him."

"No. He just accidentally happens to stand in the spot your eyes are locked on. And equally accidentally, your eyes are glued to his further location." James grew serious after that. "You know we already read everything there is in the library about werewolves, tell me, you don't tolerate others, or something?"

"No. We put up quite well."

"And that's why the kid growls every time you cross his path? And gets extremely protective of Sirius when you're around? Never leaves his side? Holds his hand, sometimes wraps himself around him? All the time looking at you like he was a bloody basilisk? That's werewolves 'put up well'?"

"Oh, bugger off! How the hell I'm supposed to know what's going on in that crazy kid's head! I don't bloody care!" Saying his final word Remus Lupin turned around and marched from the Gryffindor tower.

James Potter leaned back in his chair and stared. "Who the hell was he and what has he done with Moony?" He asked himself.

"Something is wrong with Moony?" Lily asked turning her head from where she's been helping Peter with his homework.

"Apart from the fact he just snapped at me, swore, looked generally pissed off, no, nothing."

"Shit."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my Lily!"

~*~

Remus was running, like he never run in his life. To get away from all of this, the further, the better. Away from the confusion. Away from the torment. Away from Sirius...

Young werewolf slowed down. Was that it? Was Sirius everything that was bothering him? But why? He was slowly getting back into his old self, his lost memories were replaced by new, equally cheerful, his attitude was back. The old Marauder they knew and loved was practically back, with a ballast of course, but at a time there would be more... It was a common knowledge James would have kids when he finished Hogwarts. Most of the school also thought that the only thing that stopped Sirius from having kids was lack of suitable partner. They used to joke that Sirius was made to be a father, if only he could keep a girl for longer than a month. Every time Sirius would raise a brow and throw a comment that would send everybody into fit of giggles ("Honestly, how can I have kids if half of the population thinks my best choice for a job would be a whore?") and laugh as well. 

What was there that made Remus uncomfortable with him? Not the thing that Sirius was bisexual (he did still look at girls, until he got a mate) he knew earlier. Not his sudden cruelty, because Remus was cruel sometimes as well (he supposed it was a common trait among the werewolves).

He didn't notice when he came to the lake. The air around here was so peaceful... Remus plopped down to the ground and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander... from Sirius to Sirius. 'Damn' he moaned. 'That's an obsession.' His eyes snapped open and he glanced at the lake angrily, blaming it for all of the mess.

Something appeared in the corner of his eye. 'Don't look. Don't look. You don't want to see, for sure.' But his head turned on its own. 'I wouldn't have guessed.' He said bitterly to himself seeing Sirius with the kid on his lap. None of them noticed him. 'Who would, while they're so busy staring into each other's eyes. Wait they aren't staring anymore... they're... oh my god... that kid is... shit...' As was told the child Sirius held in his arms slowly moved his head and touched the other's lips with his. His hand rested on the older's neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Remus watched with turmoil and rage in his heart as *his* Sirius kissed the boy...

His Sirius...

'What the hell. You don't like him. You don't like him.'

'Of course you don't. You're just utterly and madly furious because that kid can feel his tongue in his mouth and you can't.'

'No. I just don't like the kid.'

'No, you're not jealous Moony, in the slightest.' Having his conscious calmed he got up and walked towards Hogsmeade replying time after time the image of Sirius' smile while kissing the kid. 

"Damn!" He cried to no one in particular. "Fuck!" 

"Hey, Lupin." Somebody behind him hissed. 

"Bugger off."

"Not friendly today. Already suffering from your PMS?" 

"Bugger off Snape. I *was* addressing you, in case you didn't notice."

"You're very bitter. No surprise."

"If you're trying to say what I think you're trying to say, I'm not bitter because of Sirius."

"Of course not. You have no reason to be bitter because of Black. No reason at all." Remus snorted.

"I mean it. It's all about that kid. Isn't it?" Remus stared at his classmate speechless. "The fact that Black is not himself is understandable, and no reason to worry about. He's recovering faster than anyone would wa... suspect." Snape was about saying 'want' but decided against it when he saw Remus' expression.

"So?"

"That kid is breaking your little team apart."

"Why are you telling me this? And you better have a damn good explanation, cause I'm freaking out here." 

"Well. What if I said I want to help?" Remus tripped over a rock and fell face down in mud.

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't going to, don't worry." Snape smirked. "Worth your reaction. Now shut the hell up and listen." He said pulling young werewolf by the collar. "I have no idea why I'm doing it, and I'll most certainly regret it, but keep an eye on Black. They're going to come and get him, and brainwash him to the very end. Believe me, they can. He'll either die or be theirs." Remus gaped. And paled.

"They... you mean those who did that to him?" The other boy nodded. "But why…"

"From the kindness of my heart." Werewolf gaped at the boy. 'I'm surprised that words such as 'kindness' and 'heart' exist in your dictionary.' He almost said, but refrained himself. 'No point in being mean, he's trying to help.' 

"Why are you doing it?" Remus whispered.

"Honestly? Because I pity him. He's not so bad after all, I mean I don't entirely remember why we were fighting and... It's not your damn business anyway." Snape snapped ('how appropriate') and turned his back on Remus. "If you mention anything to anybody, I'll kill you, understood?"

"Whatever." That was definitely enough to blow Remus' mind of to a distant planet. And show him new depth of his new discovered feelings. 'Why does he suddenly care about Sirius? Shut the fuck up Moony. You don't want to know.'

###

He tastes so sweet. I want to keep Him forever with me. He has to be forever with me. This feels so good...

###

"Remus is jealous."

"What?" 

"Remus is jealous."

"I heard that. Of what?"

"Don't be dense, Prongsie."

"Don't. Call. Me. Prongsie."

"Whatever Prongsie." James threw a pillow on his girlfriend and started to tickle her mercilessly. After a while he remembered what she was saying and let her go. Luckily for them they were sitting in deserted dormitory, so nobody could hear the Head Girl's choice words for the moment.

"Of what?"

"You shouldn't have interrupted me, you would've known now." Lily crossed her arms and stood up.

"Damn. Liliensie, please?"

"Lilie-what?"

"Liliensie."

"You're going to regret it! Remus apparently wants one of them. He started acting odd when he saw them for the first time, so it can be Sirius as well as that kid. But he can't have neither, so he's depressed. I'd say it's the kid, cause he could have had Sirius before but he didn't act like it."

"Where the Remus-likes-boys idea came from?"

"Boy you can be dense sometimes. I never said he was gay. Not quite."

"How can you be not quite gay? You either are or not."

"What were you doing when brains were at sale? He was clear on that matter." James gave her a blank stare. "Right. You were too busy staring at me you didn't notice? That's flattering."

"Liliensie..."

"As I was saying" Lily continued speaking to James though the Head Boy was pulling himself off the floor "Remus clearly stated he didn't mind having a relationship with a boy."

"I don't remember him stating that."

"Remind me again, why am I continuing our relationship?"

"Cause I'm gorgeous?"

"You're lucky I'm not after intelligent conversations."

"What d'you mean you're not?"

"It's all about sex babe."

"If it's all about sex why me not Sirius?"

"I thought I could check him out later, but now I've lost my chances so I'm stuck with you." James was lost for words. "Anyway, to remind you. We saw Remus snogging that kid..."

"Sirius' kid?!" James yelled caught by surprise. Lily rolled her eyes in despair.

"Of course not, moron. That Ravenclaw... what's his name... Timothy?"

"Remus snogged him?!" 

"You know I'm going to talk to Peter if you don't mind then." But as she got up James caught her around the waist and pulled onto his lap.

"First I'll remind you why you're stuck with me." He whispered seductively in the girl's ear.


	4. And the Hell will freeze over

Hello all, that's me again. Here goes another chapter. Remus starts to fall in denial. Yep, you heard that right. 

**Chapter 4**

**"And the Hell will freeze over."**

"It sure will. Someday."

"Bloody hell. You're making things very difficult, Sirius." Strange expression crossed Sirius face. Neither fear nor pain, but somehow had them both embracing each other like lovers to create something unknown. 

"I beg your pardon, sir. Is the fact my opinion on some matters differs from yours makes me difficult?" James rolled his eyes.

"You're impossible."

"Impossibility, my dear, is what I'm made on." The boy flashed a smile. The Marauders were in a deserted classroom chatting. For once the kid wasn't with them. 'He needed to think' according to Sirius.

'Yes, how'd Sirius taste best…'

'God, Moony! What the hell you're thinking!'

'Obviously you're thinking about your very naked best friend with his very naked kid in bed all around each other.'

'Shut the fuck up already.'

'Oh great. I even started swearing. What'll be next?'

'Two possibilities here: either you kill the kid, or you ravish Sirius.' Sometimes Remus was very glad about being a werewolf, because it saved him lots of adolescence problems like unwanted erections, blushes, screeching voice. And now was definitely one of that times. The mere thought of naked Sirius was enough to cause very unwanted reactions, and adding the fact the image of Sirius was sweating and moaning beneath Remus done it no good. 

"Remus!" The werewolf jumped hearing somebody scream his name into his ear. It turned out be James.

"Bloody fuck, you want me deaf?!" James officially lost his mind.

"Remus... do you realize you just used the f word?"

"So?"

"Okay, nothing. Nothing at all." 'Calm down James, nothing wrong with sweetie-Remie suddenly swearing. ... Bloody hell. That is bloody wrong!' Sirius was sitting casually on the desk not really paying attention. 

"Hey, he's allowed to have a life, isn't he?" He said suddenly and smiled.

'Sirius smiled at me.'

"Is swearing equal to life in your dictionary?"

"No, but it's right up there with sex and food. And oxygen. Don't let us forget about oxygen." Sirius explained smiling devilishly. 'Such a siriusish thing to say.' James raised his arms in mock defeat. 

"I swear, you people are getting on my nerves."

"We're so sorry James." Sirius smirked cocking an eyebrow. 

'Now Remus, shut the fuck up and listen. Don't you ever stay in one room with Sirius alone. Forbidden. Understood?' As werewolf's eyes rested on his best friend's body he found out that the particular safety notice might be very hard to keep.

~*~

"My Lord?"

"Bring the boy."

"But he's in Hogwarts, my Lord; we can't steal a student from under Dumbledore's nose!"

"Do you realize, you fool, what danger he is to us? He must be brought here or killed. You can kill him if you can't bring him. But only as a last instant. Understood?"

"Y-yes, My Lord."

"Good. Go now."

~*~

"Phew, it's over. Let's go back to the common room."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"You're going to look for the boy?" James asked smirking.

"No, he's by the lake. I have to get him."

"He doesn't know his way up to the castle?" Remus said trying not to sound ironic.

"There're muggle repalling charms on the castle." Sirius said in a very informative tone.

"What of them?"

"He's a muggle. Go figure."

~*~

"Hey, kid." Three boys appeared on the shore of the lake. The boy sitting there turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Black said you're a muggle." The boy gave him a blank stare. "And we don't like muggles. Do we, Crabbe?"

"They're even worse than mudbloods." The boy was still staring at them confused.

"I have no idea why Black puts up with you. He has no wizard's pride." The boy stood up facing the other three.

"What do you want with him?"

"Nothing with him, for now. But everything with you." Lucius Malfoy said coming closer to the child. He ran his fingers gently over the boy's cheek, but the boy didn't respond to the caress. 

"Leave me alone." He said instead. 

"I'm afraid I will not, dear. With no Black here, you're going to be pretty vulnerable, and you'll be great fun, I'm sure."

"Don't touch me." The boy hissed again.

"Are you trying to scare me, child? Your lover perhaps can, but you? You're nothing. Just a little toy, which I intend to use." The lights went on in little boy's eyes. He didn't say anything, he just stared. Lucius Malfoy suddenly felt endangered. 'It's nothing' he said to himself. 'He's just doing what he saw Black doing. No danger here.'

"Leave me alone." The boy said in deadly whisper. The older boy bit back a yelp of fright and laughed.

"You're overestimating yourself." He took one step forward and suddenly he was on the ground at Crabbe's and Goyle's feet. He shook his head slowly. 'How's that possible?' he asked himself. 'Never mind.' He took out his wand. "You're going to regret this, boy." He hissed through clenched teeth. "I swear you will. _Petrificus Totalus." The boy took a step back frightened. Lucius Malfoy bared his teeth in a sneer. _

And suddenly he couldn't move.

"I did tell you to stay away, Malfoy." A calm voice said. Sirius Black smiled and reached for the boy. "Come here child." And the child obeyed falling into the embrace that was so well-known. That was warm and comfortable and safe. The older boy kissed the child's forehead and smirked at the still unmoving pale figure. Then they turned and walked back to the castle.

They didn't notice a pair of gleaming amber eyes in the window.

~*~

"Will you look at them, they're so sickening!" The Death Eater sneered to his collegue. 

"But that boy... did you see how he pushed young Malfoy away?"

"Yeah, it's a werewolf's strenght. Normal. I bet Black can do better. He'd rip Lucius' heart out instead of punching him."

"How are we supposed to control that insanity on legs!"

"Easy. The boy, for starters. I heard they are mated."

"Yeah, sure, go round kidnapping the kid who can throw you up into the lake. But of course we don't have to deal with the boy. We may just go straight to Black."

"Where we have our second advantage. Master ordered a piece of silever inside him, wrapped up so that he doesn't get hurt. But it's only a matter of a simple spell to have him reduced to a helpless, moaning pile."

"Why not use Cruciatus then?"

"I can't believe you're that thick. Werewolves posses natural magic, a hell of a lot of it. especially those strong-willed. Which we know Black is. He won't be affected."

"Damn."

"Hey, once we have control over him, he's ours to play with. He sure has a good body."

"That's all you can think of?"

"And that child is not so bad either."

~*~

Remus was in rage. Sirius was his. His! How dare he! This... this *muggle*, how dare he touch, how dare he think about touching *his* Sirius!

Huh...?

Remus halted and rewinded last paragraph. 

So that's what it was. he was insanely jealous of Sirius. But... it was right. Wolf and Dog. Remus and Sirius. Sirius and Remus. 

'Why didn't I see it before...'

They belonged to each other. It wasn't that he was angry at that kid for taking their Sirius away, that child was unknowingly severed the bond between them. Between Sirius and him. Them. 

All of those dreams... The Wolf was telling him what it wanted, what it needed. What he needed. Sirius. Not his blood, not to rip his smooth skin, not to tear the throat...

To Love.

The Wolf had chosen years ago. 

And Remus hated the Wolf. 

How could he have accepted its choice?

~*~*~*~*~

Here ends chapter four. Sorry everybody for the long wait, I hope somebody would care enough to read. ^_^ 

Please read: I've read a story in which Draco and Harry become friends, and Blaise Zabini (a boy) sees Harry in the Mirror of Erised. In the last chapter I read Blaise caught Harry alone outside and was attempting to kiss him. My problem? I totally forgot the name of the author and title of the story. Can somebody please tell me what the heck it was? either by e-mail ( keiran@poczta.onet.pl ) or review. 


End file.
